Don't Make Promises That You Can't Keep
by Fanpire109
Summary: JB. The boys are on their way to a concert when they get in a limo wreck. Will they be ok? And what promises aren't kept?
1. Broken Promises

Chapter title: Broken promises

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Jonas Brothers but I do own pictures of them that I have actually kissed. Pathetic right?

Kevin opened his eyes despite the throbbing pain in his entire body. He looked up and saw his second youngest brother also carefully getting up because of the pain in his body.

He had a bad feeling in his stomach and then realized he was missing a baby brother.

"Nick, where's Joe?" Kevin asked panicky.

"I don't know," Nick answered voice shaking out of fear for his brother.

"Joe? Joey? JOE? JOSEPH ADAM ANSWER ME! "Kevin yelled as the tears poured down even though he could barely move he got up and started to search for his younger brother in the wreckage.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm finding Joe. So stay there," Kevin answered harshly.

Nick just lay back on the limo seat and silently prayed for Joe. He could faintly hear the sounds of sirens as he watched his oldest brother cry as he franticly search for Joe in all of the trash on the floor of the limo.

Kevin hated crying in front of Nick, but he couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming. He had almost given up hope when he was a shoe sticking out of the wreckage.

Kevin launched where the foot is and threw everything off of the rest of Joe's body. It broke Kevin's heart to see the condition that Joe was in. There was blood all over his body and his left leg obviously broken from the angle in was in.

Kevin gathered Joe's beaten body into his arms and sobbed. About three seconds after Kevin found Joe the paramedics finally arrived. One team went to the front of the limo to attend tot he unconscious driver and the other two teams went to the boys in the back.

Their first concern was Joe because he was obviously hurt worse than his brothers. Kevin reluctantly let go of Joe only knowing that the paramedics were as of right now his little brother's only chance for survival.

After Joe was all loaded on the ambulance, the remaining team started checking Kevin and Nick over. They made them ride in another ambulance so a few things could be checked out, like Nick's shoulder and Kevin's wrist.

Kevin and Nick met up in the waiting room 15 minutes after arriving at the hospital Nick shoulder was slightly bruised but if he was careful would heal quickly and Kevin's wrist was just a sprain so he had to wear a brace.

Kevin had a hand placed on Nick's uninjured shoulder because he was afraid that if he wasn't touching him Nick would disappear and he would find out that Nick actually was hurt bad like Joe. Kevin was definitely grateful for that, but if he could he'd switch places with Joe in a second.

Kevin looked up as the waiting room doors slide open and his parents walk in with frantic looks on their faces. His dad stops them and he sees relief in his father's eyes until he realizes that one of his kids is missing. Kevin saw his father count him and Nick at least 8 times on the way to them just hoping that 2 would magically turn into 3.

Before Kevin and Nick got a chance to talk to their parents a doctor hurriedly walks out with a clip board in his hands and wants to talk to JUST their parents.

The two boy watch as their mother franticly signs something and practically shoves it back at the doctor and the doctor runs away. What made this even more confusing for Kevin was both of his parents had thanked the doctor, but why? Does that mean Joe's ok? Maybe those were Joe release forms or something?

"Mom what was that about?" Nick asked.

"Joe has internal bleeding and needs surgery to survive and doctors can't operate without consent forms so I signed them," Denise answered holding back tears so she wouldn't scare her children.

Three hours later Nick and their mother were both asleep and Kevin was crying freely into his hands.

He felt his father start to rub his back to try to comfort him but, the truth is both Kevins knew that the only way to take away this pain was for Joe to come skipping out of those doors like his regular goofy self.

"Dad, I betrayed Joe tonight."

"What in the world are you talking about?" his dad asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"When I was 3 and Joe was 1, that day he fell when trying to walk. I calmed him down and told him I would always protect him," Kevin said through clenched teeth as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"You Can't protect your brothers from EVERYTHING. You can try, but it's not gonna happen. He's gotten hurt before, thankfully never this bad but he has gotten hurt and he's gonna overcome this just like he has with everything else," His father told him while looking him directly in his eyes.

"But I promised him Dad."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. The one you made your brother you meant it, but it's impossible. You can still be there for him after he gets out of surgery, sit by his bed, and hold his hand and let him know you love him. You help him with anything he wants or needs. Help him recover. OK?? You're nor Superman Kevin and even he has his weaknesses," Kevin Sr. told his oldest son.

Kevin sat there soaking in everything his father had just told him. Sure it was true but a promise is a promise and Paul Kevin Jonas II doesn't break a promise, especially not to one of his little brothers.

Kevin looked up and saw the same doctor as before walk towards their family. Kevin quickly woke up Nick and his mother and everyone stood up with shaky knees to hear the news on Joe. They just waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Joseph is stable and in recovery. His left leg is broken in 11 places and will need reconstructive surgery later down the road once the swelling goes down. We were able to repair all of the bleeding and the collapsed lung which was caused by one of his five broken ribs without any complications."

The family breathed a sigh of relief until the doctor said this one word that  
could possibly ruin their whole lives. "But...-

I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLZ LEAVE A REIVEW TO LET ME KNOW ANY CHANGES OR CONSRTUCTIVE CRITISIM THAT YOU MAY HAVE!!

IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND WILL ALWAYS AT LEAST BE THOUGHT ABOUT IF NOT USED AND IF I USE ONE OF YOUR IDEAS IN A CHAPTER IT WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT SO PLZ LEAVE A REIVEW

THANKS AGAIN,  
KASSY


	2. Things You Never Want To Hear

Chapter title: Things You never want to hear

"But he hasn't woken up yet. This isn't that big of a problem now but he does have a concussion and if he doesn't wake up in the next 72 hours he could fall into a coma. As of right now we're monitoring him very closely and his lungs are weak especially the right one seeing as it was the one that was punctured and collapsed so we have him on a ventilator that is breathing for him. I know this is a lot to take in, so any questions?" The doctor finished and looked at the heart broken family.

"Can we see him?" Nick asked timidly

"He's in recovery right now, so only your parents, but once we move him to ICU you and your brother will be able to see him as well, which will be in about an hour, ok?" the doctor answered politely.

"Yes sir, thank you," Nick said with a little disappointment of not being able to see his brother.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Jonas right this and I'll show you where he is," The doctor said.

Kevin Sr. and Denise followed the doctor after giving the two boys sad smiles.

Nick just sat there while playing with the sling on his arm just thinking about how much they wanted to see Joe. Hear him laugh, sing, or tell a joke. They missed all the stupid stuff he does.

Kevin sat there wishing he hadn't just heard what he did hear. His BABY brother couldn't breathe on his own. He might slip into a COMA! Kevin was so deep in thought he didn't hear Nick and his parents calling his name an hour later.

Kevin's head pooped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad you scared me! What? Why aren't you guys with Joe??" Kevin asked panicky.

"They moved him out of recovery, so we came to get you and Nicholas to let you  
know that you can come see him," His mother said and he brushed some curls out of his face.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and got up and followed his parents to his brother's hospital room.

Kevin was trying to prepare himself for when he saw his brother. He thought that he'd be afraid to touch Joe but when he saw his brother the tears started flowing and he practically ran to the bed. He sat in the chair closest to his brother and grabbed his hand with his sprained one and ran his good one through his brother's hair carefully because he knew his brother had a head injury and that it was bad just by looking at him.

Joe looked horrible their was a giant tube down his throat forcing him to breathe, his left leg was in a cast and was hung up in a sling for elevation, there was gauzes wrapped around his head and you could see a blood stain in one spot, and there were thousands of other cuts and bruises on his face and hands.

Plus, that was only what you could see. Kevin knew Joe had rib injuries so figured his chest was probably wrapped.

At that moment Kevin knew that no matter what he was gonna be sitting in this very spot the second Joe's eyelids started to flutter open.

The whole Jonas family minus Frankie and Joe watched the mechanical rise and fall of Joe's chest, the heart monitor to the side of him, the drips coming from the multiple IV's, and all the other machines and wires Joe was hooked up to.

It may have looked horrible, but that was what was keeping one of the most important things in their lives alive.

Without them they wouldn't have Joe right now.

Silently they all prayed for Joe to make it through this.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT OR EVEN IF YOU HATED IT

PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
KASSY


	3. Don't Ever Forget

Chapter title: Don't Ever Forget

disclaimer: I Don't own the Jonas Brothers but I do own pictures of them that I have actually kissed. Pathetic right?

Kevin opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the clock said 4:37. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked around and saw that he was the only one awake.He then looked at his little brother that was lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey Joe, everyone's here waiting for you to wake up. You have to be ok. I'll never forgive myself if you die. I know dad told me there's nothing I could've done, but I feel like I should've done something. You need to get stronger buddy. I need you so much. I need you to wake up and let me know that you're going to be okay. It just hurts knowing that I can't do anything to help you.

'I've never had this problem before. I've always been able to help you, Nick, and Frankie with whatever was going on. Until now. You have to wake and you have to get better because I'm not done being your big brother. I still need to teach you stuff. Like how to burp on command. Yeah, I know we've been working on that, but I think you're getting close and I can't teach you if you don't wake up," Kevin couldn't hold it in the tears that had been escaping had turned into sobs.

Kevin just sat there one hand gently cradling Joe's hand in his own the other  
over his face as he sobbed. Kevin was definitely taking this the hardest out of everyone.

"Just don't forget that we love you," Kevin said then he laid his head on his brother's hospital bed and cried himself to sleep.

When Kevin woke up again he saw his parents outside the room talking to Joe's doctor. Nick was running his hand through Joe's hair. Kevin sat up and winced at the pain in his sprained wrist for sleeping on it.

Both Kevin and Nick looked up as their parents and the doctor walked in the room.

"Morning, boys. I know you two are curios so I'll get right down to it. Joseph has improved greatly since yesterday. He really started to improved around 4:40 this morning. He still hasn't woken up, but it looks like we should be expecting him to wake up at anytime now, but the longer he stays unconscious the harder it'll be for him to wake up. He's not out of the woods yet, but he's found the right path and is getting there. WHEN he does wake up keep him calm because the ventilator will scare him and hit the call button for a nurse that will contact me. Try to get him to let the ventilator breathe for him. I'll be back to check on him later," The doctor said and walked out after being thanked.

The rest of the family just sat there watching Joe.

A couple hours later Kevin felt his hand being squeezed. Kevin couldn't believe it Joe's eyes painfully opened he could faintly hear his dad hit the call button and his mom crying out of happiness. He heard his dad telling Joe that everything was going to be ok and trying to calm him down.

He saw his dad kiss Joe's forehead and breathe a sigh of relief that he had finally opened his eyes.

Kevin couldn't' move he was afraid to move incase he would wake up from the greatest dream of his life.

The doctor and some nurses rushed in and he saw them slide the tube out of Joe's throat. He then saw the doctor slip some kind of tubing under Joe's nose and around his ears and taped it down. The doctor then put it on the highest level of oxygen. The doctor smiled at Joe and the rest of the family and left the room.

Everyone else gathered around Joe and just looked at him and straight into his beautiful brown eyes.

"C..can I talk to ju..st Kevin?" Joe asked breathlessly.

"Sure baby we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us," Denise said.

Nick hugged Joe and Denise and Kevin Sr. both hugged him and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"Hey Joey, how you feeling?" Kevin asked his little brother with tears threatening to fall form his eyes.

"Kev, don't forget that you have to teach me to burp on command," Joe said with  
a smile on his lips

"I won't baby brother, I won't," Kevin said as tears spilled out of his eyes.

After that Kevin gently wrapped him arms around Joe's delicate body and enjoyed the feeling of his brother hugging him back.

Kevin then helped Joe lay back down and then started playing with his hair to  
help soothe him back to sleep.

"Kevin?"

"What Joe?"

"Please don't blame yourself there's nothing you could've done," Joe said  
before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Kevin just sat there shocked at what his baby brother had just said.

HOW WAS IT?

I HOPE IT WAS GOOD

THERE'S ALOT MROE TO COME

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW

AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SPEEDYGIRL FOR BEIGN AWESOME AND TRYIGN TO  
FIND ANINTERVIEW FOR ME THAT SHE TOLD ME AOBU THAT I REALLY WANT TO SEE. SO  
THANKS AND PLZ LE TME KNO IF U EVER FIND IT

THANKS FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW THEY HELP ME UPDATE FASTER

KASSY


	4. Always Be Here

Chapter title: Always be here

HEY JUST WNATED TO LET U GUYS KNO THAT FOR SAKE OF THE STORY I'M CHANGING JOE AND KEVIN'S AGES KEVIN'S 19 AND JOE'S 17.

The next dad Nick, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were getting ready to go home because Frankie was still scared that his brothers weren't ok and really missed his parents.

When Joe recovered more they're going to bring Frankie by to see him, but they didn't think an overactive 7 year old would be good for Joe right now. Nobody wanted to leave Joe right now, but they needed to leave for a couple hours.

Nick walked up to Joe and gently wrapped both of his arms around Joe's delicate body being careful of Joe and his recently healed shoulder.

Joe laid his head on his father's chest and it felt right because as an infant Joe used to sleep on his father's chest. Joe also had a comfort spot on his mother's left shoulder where he head would lay when she held him as an infant.

"Are you sure u don't need us to stay, baby?" Denise asked while helping her severely injured son lay back and brush some fallen hair out of his face.

"Yea, Mommy. Kevin plus tons of doctors and nurses are here if I need anything," Joe said sleepily.

After that Nick and the boys' parents left.

Joe looked over as his big brother as his eyelids dropped close and whispered "I'm glad you stayed, Kevie."

"Me too, Joey. Don't worry I'll always be here," Kevin said and placed a light kiss on his brother's forehead.

After that Joe fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

YE SI KNOW IT'S EXTREMELY SHORT AND REALLY BAD BUT I'M EXTREMELY TIEED B/C I WENT EAT LUCH WITH SOME PEOPLE AND WE'RE ALL LAZY I ACTUALLY FELL ASLEEP ON THE WAY BACK

WHILE I WAS REVIEWING THE CHAPTER THAT CAME BEFORE THIS I WAS ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP RIGHT HERE AT THE COMPUTER DESK.

JONAS BROTHERS: LIVING THE DREAM CAME ON WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS SO IT INSPIRED ME.

I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND KEVIN AND JOE WILL HAVE AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION.

I HOPE U DID LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT AND BAD

PLZ REVIEW EVEN IF U HATED IT

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,

KASSY


	5. Brothers Bonding

Chapter title: Brothers Bonding

Joe moved his head form side to side as he slowly woke up. He could hear the annoying sound of the heart monitor. He also felt his older brother's hand running through his hair.

Joe opened his eyes and was slightly annoyed that all he saw was blurriness. He slightly growled which concerned his older brother.

"What's wrong Joey?" Kevin said worriedly.

"Everything's blurry," Joe whined.

"Well, maybe that's becuase you have the eye sight of a bat," Kevin laughed.

"Haha, make fun of the injured guy," Joe said sarcastically.

"Aw you know I'm just kidding, Joe. Bats have much better eye sight that you," Kevin laughed.

"Well can you call mom and dad to bring my contacts?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but just so you know, when Grandma came by earlier she brought your glasses since she figured you might like to actually see." Kevin said as he got up to get the glasses.

Kevin grabbed them out of the bag their grandmother had brought for Joe for his long hospital stay and put them on his younger brother's beaten face.

"Gross Kevin, you look nasty," Joe said with a grossed out look on his face from really seeing his brother for the first time.

"Well you don't look that pretty either, (hahhaha aren't those boys funny?)" Kevin said offended.

"No, I mean you look like you need a shower. BAD," Joe said seriously.

"So do you," Kevin said still offended.

"Well, the difference is, I'm not ALLOWED to take a bath, but you are more than welcome too. Especially seeing as there's a bathroom with a shower right there," Joe said pointing to the bathroom door.

"I was afraid to leave you alone," Kevin said sheepishly.

"Oh," Joe said feeling guilty about what he said to his brother.

"Hey, don't worry, Joey. If anyone is able to call me gross looking then it should be you," Kevin said and gently put an arm around the tattered boy's shoulders.

"Kevin was I really that bad off? So bad that no one wants to let me out of their sight just to go home to sleep or to even take a bath," Joe said with a hint of embarrassment.

"You were pretty bad off, Joey. When I first saw you under all that wreckage, it broke my heart. I seriously thought that I had lost my baby brother. All I could think about was how I was suppose to protect you from everything and that you were badly hurt," Kevin said while gently rubbing up and down his brother's arm.

Joe exhaustedly laid his head on his older brother's shoulder.

"Kevin, did you at least get some sleep?" Joe said his words slurring a little from exhaustion.

"Yea, I got like five minutes less then you did," Kevin said smiling.

"Good," Joe said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Kevin carefully got off his brother's hospital bed and helped him lay his exhausted body in the bed.

"G'night Kevie, I love Joe," Joe said deliriously.

"Night Joey, I love Joe too," Kevin said laughing uncontrollably as he gently slipped the gasses off his brother's face and tucking the hospital blankets around him.

Kevin then sat by his brother's bed and gently playing with his brother's hair.

What both brothers didn't know was that there was someone outside the hospital watching.

"Aw, isn't brother bonding adorable?" the person said with a mysteriously look on their face

HOW WAS THAT?

I'M HAPPIER WITH THIS ONE THAN THE LAST ESPECIALY SINCE I FINALLY KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY!

WHO SAW JBLTD?

WASN'T IT GREAT?

OH AND I NEED SOME HELP WHO KNOWS WHERE TO GET THE CAMP ROCK BOOKS IF U SEND ME A DIRECT LINK TO A WEBSITE THAT SEELS THEM OR OSEMTHING LIEK THAT U WILL GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU PLUS A VERTUAL KISS FROM YOUR CHOICE OF JONAS BROTHER(FRANKIE INCLUDED)

PLZ REVIEW

LOVE OT ALL MY READERS(EVEN THOSE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT B/C THEY DON'T REVIEW)

KASSY


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS SO SR I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS SHOPPIGN WITH MY MOM ALL DAY AND AT LIKE MIDNIGHT MY PARENTS GOT A CALL MY BROTHER'S IN THE HOSPITAL B/C HE'S A MAJOR IDIOT.

THIS UPDATE WILL PROBABLY SHORT B/C I HAVE TEN MINUTES TO WRITE IT AND IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE FOR A WHILE B/C I'M GONNA BE SUPER BUSY THIS WEEK SRY.

Kevin just sat there and watched his exhausted brother sleep. It was hard for him to stay awake for long due to a bad head injury. Kevin decided that he should forgive himself it wasn't like he wrecked the limo.

A doctor stuck his head in the room.

"Kevin, we need to look at your wrist to see if it's healed yet," the doctor said.

"But my parents won't be back for a while and I don't want Joe by himself in case something happens," Kevin said timidly.

"I thought so and my mother's here so I thought maybe she could sit with him. I promise it won't take long," the doctor said.

"Okay, but just so you know, the best way to comfort him is to run your fingers  
through his hair because my mom's done that since he's had hair," Kevin said  
sternly.

"Oh, I know how to take care of hurt babies trust me honey," the old women said.

15 minutes later he walked into Joe's hospital room and nearly passed out from what he saw.

YES IT'S SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO LEAVE IT THERE FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE LATER TONIGHT!

I GOT A GRET IDEA ON WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STROY AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE.

PLZ REVIEW IT WON'T TAKE LONG AND IT MAKES ME FEEL GREAT. IT FEELS GOOD TO KNO SOMEONE LIKES UR STORY

SO THANKS

KASSIDY


	7. Precious Baby Brother

Chapter title: Precious Baby Brother

Kevin nearly passes out when he looked in his little brother's hospital room. Joe was nowhere to be seen and the doctor's mother was tied and gagged to a chair.

Kevin rushed to the old woman and untied her with his newly recovered wrist.

"Are u ok miss??" Kevin asked franticly.

"Yes, but the got your brother" She said out of breath.

"What happened?" Kevin said looking like he was about to cry

"Some people dressed in all black came in here and tied me up and then they just took your brother. I'm so sorry," the old lady said with pure sympathy in her eyes.

"It's ok. I'm just glad that at least they didn't do anything to you," Kevin said getting choked up.

"I do remember seeing them place a piece of paper under his pillow," the old woman said meekly

Kevin walked over to the now empty hospital bed and reached under the pillow and there was a piece of paper there.

The paper said: (in the ugliest handwriting Kevin had ever seen)

_Jonas yes we have your PRECIOUS BABY brother Joseph. Poor baby, badly injured because his __BIG brother__ couldn't protect him. That's right Kevin you left him alone with an old woman who tried but failed immediately to protect little Joseph. Poor little Joseph still thinks he's going to wake up in his hospital bed with his big brother by his side. But he is SO wrong._

Oh, and just so you know we were the ones who PURPOSELY crashed into the limo. Yes WE are the cause for everything going on especially for the almost death of your baby brother.

I bet you want him back. Okay you can have him but first we want 40 dollars. Follow these directions to where we are and no cops. We here a siren pull up where we are and we'll give them a real reason to arrest us. If you know what we mean.

We'll see you soon along with your baby bro Joe.

_Sincerely,_

_Your Worst Nightmares  
_  
Kevin couldn't believe what was happening he wanted his baby brother back. Kevin raced out of the hospital room forgetting about the old lady and jumped in his car and raced to the bank.

Being a Jonas Brother Kevin had no problem getting the money.

Kevin then followed the directions that he was given. His heart started to race faster and faster as he got closer and closer to the horrible place where his baby brother was being held hostage.

He couldn't imagine what Joe was going through with those HORRIBLE people.

Finally Kevin reached his destination he had the money in the pocket of his jacket and got out of his car to save his baby brother from doom.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

I'M GONNA TRY TO START UPDATING LIKE I USED TO I WAS JUST SOO BUSY THIS PAST  
WEEK THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER.

I HOPE IT WAS LONG ENGOUH AND THAT YOU ENJOY IT

THE CHAPTERS COMING UP WILL BE BETTER THEN SOME OF MINE FROM THE PAST BECAUSE I DO KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING!

I THINK THAT YOU WILL BE VERY SHOCKED DURING THE NEXT CHAPTER NO I'M NOT  
GOING TO BE GIVING STUFF AWAY.

I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE JUST PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT OR FAVORITE STORY BUT PLEASE REVIEW IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG. IT WON'T HURT YOU BUT IT DOES MAKE ME FEEL MORE CONFIDENT AND WANT TO UPDATE MORE WHEN I GET REVIEWS FORM PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT THEY ARE ENJOYING MY STORY.

OK I'LL STOP BABBLING BEFORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS LONGER THAT THE UPDATE.

LOVE TO ALL MY REAERS EVEN THE ONES WHO DON'T REVIEW

KASSIDY GRACE


	8. Rescue Mission

Chapter title: Rescue mission

I'M SRY TO BANDGEEKFORLIFE B/C YOU ASKED ME TO WRITE TRHE NEXT CHAPTER IN KEVIN'S POV AND I TOLD U I'D TRY TO AND I DIDN'T REMEMBER ABOUT THAT UNTIL I WAS EXTREMELY CLOSE TO FINISHING.

B/C OF THAT I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU SO ENJOY

Kevin nervously walked up the steps. The place was a lot less creepy looking than he expected. Kevin opened the doors and quietly crept in hoping that no one would know he was there. He looked and saw his baby brother on a sofa.

He thought it was too good to be true that maybe he could just drop the money, pick his brother up and leave.

"Joe, Joey, wake up. Hey, I'm gonna get u out of here and back to the hospital okay??" Kevin asked his disoriented brother

"Kev? Hurry they'll be back any minute. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ALL THE STORIES  
AND ALL THE KNITTING! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Joe whisper screamed.

Kevin resisted a chuckle thinking that Joe had been conscious at one point while he was gone and the old lady had tortured him a little.

Just as Kevin was about to pick his brother up in his arms something flew through the air. Kevin quickly covered his body with Joe's and whatever was thrown went through his shirt. Thankfully it was a loose shirt and all it went through was his shirt.

The lights suddenly came on and Kevin saw the kidnappers.

Kevin couldn't believe it.

The kidnappers were...

HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! LOL JK THAT'S NOT IT!

The kidnappers were old women and the thing that had gone through his shirt was a knitting needle.

Kevin had to literally bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Wait what's going on? You're the ones who wrecked into us and kidnapped and almost killed my brother? For only 40 WHY?" Kevin asked extremely shocked.

"We didn't really want the money we just wanted you boys to meet our granddaughters. They all love you boys so much especially Joe," the leader of the old lady warmly said(the one who sat with Joe in his hospital room)

"Then why almost kill him??" Kevin said astonished(hey i used a big word lol)

"The wreck was a total accident. I'm afraid my eye sight has gone over the years and when I went to pull up by your limo I accidentally hit it. After all that, things just kind of got out of control," the leader said.

"Well, can we leave? Joe REALLY needs to be in the hospital. He shouldn't even be without oxygen support right now," Kevin said with worry for his little brother setting in.

"Yes, as long as after he's recovered enough you boys promise to have a private meet and greet with our granddaughters??" the old lady said hopefully.

"Of course, we'd love to meet them," Kevin said sincerely.

"Well then grab your baby brother and get out of here." the leader said with a kind smile on her face.

Kevin gave a grateful nod and as gently as possible scooped his baby brother in his arms and carried him to the car.

"It's gonna be okay JJ. I'm gonna get you back to the hospital and everything will be okay," Kevin said as he gently stroked Joe's hair.

He then lightly kissed him on the forehead and got into the driver's seat. Kevin carefully raced to the hospital because the last thing Joe needed was another car wreck.

Once at the hospital Kevin grabbed Joe in his arms and raced into the hospital. Nick, their parents, and the doctor were all in the ER when Kevin raced in with Joe.

Joe was quickly taken from Kevin arms and brought into a room. Kevin then walked towards the group of his family and the doctor.

"Did you notice any other injuries on him, Kevin" the doctor asked worriedly??

"No," Kevin said fear for his brother taking toll on him.

"Okay, good now the only thing we really have to worry about now is lack of oxygen to his brain," the doctor said right before he raced into the room Joe was brought into just moments earlier.

Kevin ignored all the questions his family asked as he sat down and cried. The questions stopped once everyone saw Kevin crying. Kevin felt comforting hands on his shoulders and in his hair.

They were waiting for about 15 minutes when they saw a doctor come out of room but it wasn't just any doctor it was Joe's doctor and he didn't exactly look like a teenage girl at a Jonas Brothers concert if you know what I mean?

"We performed a test that Joseph's brain oxygen levels were...

YES THAT'S IT FOR NOW ANYWAY

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND JUST TO WARN YOU THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER THERE'S AT L EAST 4 CHAPTERS LEFT I THINK.

I KNOW YA'LL ARE ALL WEIRDED OUT BY THE KIDNAPPERS BUT HEY I WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING DIFFERENT AND I TIHNK I SUCCEDED IN THAT!

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN IF U HATED IT

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS

KASSIDY GRACE(NEMO123489)


	9. Thankful

Chapter title: Thankful

Hey just wanted to let ya'll know that this will be the last update until either Sunday or Monay sry but i'm not gonna be home and i'll be unable to update hope this is good enough

"We performed a test that Joseph's brain oxygen levels were the lowest that they could be without further damage. Joseph is very lucky that you got him out in time. He's lucky to have a brother like you," the doctor said putting a strong hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"W..when can we see him?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Right now if you'd like," the doctor said.

The family walked to Joe's hospital room and everyone decided that Kevin needed a minute alone with Joe.

Kevin took a deep breath and opened his baby brother's hospital room door. Joe looked up from he hospital bed and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey big brother," Joe said weakly.

That's all it took and the tears started streaming down Kevin's face.

Kevin walked up to his little brother's hospital bed and cradled him in his arms and cried. Sobs racked Kevin's body as he held on to his brother for dear life. He was just sp thankful that he  
still had him and he cried all of the emotions he had been holding in.

When Nick and their parents walked in both boys were fast asleep.

They wrote a note for the boys and then reluctantly went home.

The next morning Joe was woken up by a gentle poke on his cheek.

Joe groaned and cracked his eyes open and was surprised at who he saw.

HOPE U LIKED IT!

U NEVER KNOW IF I GET ENOUGH LOVE FROM THIS CHAPTER I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE  
AGAIN TONIGHT!

OH AND I DON'T TIHN K I'VE TOLD ALL OF U THIS BUT SOEM YES THAT MY BROTHER  
JOSH WAS IN THE HOSPITAL BUT HE WAS RELEASED TODYA ANDIS SO HAPPY TO BE HOME!

HOPE U REVIEW

LOVE TO MY READERS

KASSIDY


	10. Of Course Baby Brother I'll BE There

Chapter title: Of Course Baby Brother I'll BE There

Joe opened he eyes and was surprised to see Frankie.

"Hey, Frank the Tank, what's up," Joe said trying to look some what healthy to make his littlest brother not scared.

"I've been worrying about you," Frankie said and then gently hugged Joe.

The two brothers hugged, but were interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Joseph is doing much better so now it's time to talk about the surgery for his leg. I did mention this to you the day of the accident that his leg is broken in 11 places. That means it will require a lot of work. A metal rod will have to be inserted in his leg. We can perform the surgery as soon as  
this afternoon. And a few days after the operation depending on how he's doing he'll be released, but will have to go to physical therapy to strength his leg sound good?" the doctor asked Mr., and Mrs., Jonas.

"I think we should have the surgery today," Mrs. Jonas said and everyone agreed because they were ready to get Joe home.

Three hours later Joe was taken in for surgery

Three hours later he was brought to recovery

"The operation went perfectly. I've never seen a more by the book operation so your son is lucky for that. He's groggy but will be allowed visitors other than his parents in an hour."

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas go to Joe and watch him rest due to the anesthetic.

A hour later Joe is moved back into his old room and his three brothers come in to see him.

Joe is still out of it and barely pays attention to anything anyone says.

Joe's recovery is going perfectly now and a week after his surgery his older brother is gently placing him on his own bed.

Joe lies back into the soft mattress and sighs a happy sigh.

Kevin laughs and at his younger brother but doesn't blame him.

Just as Kevin is about to sneak out of his and his brother's room to let Joe rest peacefully he hears a tired voice say, "when I start Physical therapy you're gonna be there right, Kev?" Joe said  
half asleep.

"Of course Baby Brother I'll be there," Kevin says and kisses his baby brother's forehead before gently closing the door and letting him rest.

3 MONTHS LATER

Joe is limping in the therapy room doing some exercise that his physical therapist has told him to do.

His recovery is going great Kevin has been a huge help an has been there every step of the way. Just as Joe's finishing up Kevin arrives and walks over to him.

"Hey baby bro," Kevin greets him.

"How's he doing?" Kevin asks the PT.

"He's doing great, but he's also really lucky that he'll make a full recovery. But he needs to try not to hurt this leg again because next time he won't be so lucky," said the PT.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything else happen to him," Kevin said seriously.

"Kev," Joe says.

"Yea," Kevin says with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't Make Promises that you can't keep," Joe said with a smirk on his face.

Kevin responded by laughing and then after thanking and saying bye to Joe's PT, the brothers walked to the car or in Joe's case limped.

They went home where they were safe and where Kevin was sure he could keep his promise.

THE END!

HOW WAS THAT I KINDA LIKE I WAS GONNA HAVE LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER OR TWO BUT JUST DECIDED TO END I THERE B/C SOMEONE IS BEGGIN ME TO START THE NEW IDEA THAT I HAVE IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME. I DON'T KNO THE TITLE YET BUT HERE'S THE SUMMARY

SUMMARY: DURING A BREAK WHILE SHOOTING CAMP ROCK THE JOBROS ARE OUT IN THE WOODS ALL BY THEMSELVES JOE GETS BITE BY A SEVERLY POISONOUS RATTLE SNAKE. WITH NO MEDICAL EQUIPMENT AND NO WAY TO CALL FOR HELP WILL KEVIN AND NICK BE ABLE TO SAVE THEIR BROTHER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?

DO U GUYS THINK THAT'S GOOD?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND I HOPE U ENJOYED IT!

PLZ LEAVE UR FINAL REVIEW FOR THIS STORY

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED AT LEAST ONE IR ARE GOIGNTO REIVEW THIS CHAPTER

KASSIDY GRACE (NEMO123489)


End file.
